


Return To Sender

by fredbassett



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: Unpleasant things happen in sieges.





	Return To Sender

Aragorn stared down in disgust at the dismembered head that had just landed at his feet in a spray of dark blood.

“What shall we do?” The young guardsman at his side was pale, a tremor in his voice.

The enemy at the gates of Minas Tirith was striving to demoralise the defenders, raining down a mix of severed heads, some from their own forces, but also from those who had not reached the relative safety of the outer wall.

“Our own we keep for decent burial.” Aragorn turned the orc head with his booted foot. “Theirs we send back.”


End file.
